Uncontrollable Addiction
by VooDoo Doll13
Summary: This is a divergent piece for chapter 6 of filmprincess's Looks Can Be Deceiving. No disrespect or infringement intended. Sam is seemingly addicted to Dean in a very unbrotherly way and seems to be unable to control himself. Warning: Non-con/Rape Wincest!


**Warning :** This piece contains **Non-Con/Rape**.

If you do not wish to read that type of story, best to move on now…flaming will not be tolerated as you have been forewarned!

Flaming comments will be mocked for their stupidity and will only serve to make you look like an fucking idiot…..so please, save yourself the humiliation….

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the boys, Bobby, or Jo, I merely borrowed them for the duration of the story. Unfortunately for me, Kripke owns all my toys and the bastard doesn't like to share…

This story is a divergent chapter to **filmprincess**'s amazing 4-part series, in particular, chapter 6 of the 4th story in the series: **Looks Can Be Deceiving**. I don't want to offend her, but I just couldn't help myself, so I had to write this…

* * *

**What Came Before** (excerpt from **filmprincess**'s **Looks Can Be Deceiving**):

_Dean felt himself being pulled back to awareness by the feeling of a presence in his room again. It felt like Sam's presence, but something was extremely off. It seemed to be inching closer to his bed. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up with each silent shuffling step it took._

_His body quickly went into hunting mode and he controlled his breathing as his heart rate sky-rocketed. He cautiously reached for his knife once again, but to his horror, he didn't find it. It wasn't under his pillow where he had left it. He was forced to improvise so he came up swinging._

_His fist was caught in a steel-like grip, practically crushing his knuckles. He grimaced in pain, fighting back a yelp. He only saw the knife in the assailant's hand when it reflected the sunlight that was shooting through the spaces between the closed blinds. It was glinting mere inches away from his chest and getting closer by the second._

_Dean struggled using his free hand to try and push the knife back but he knew he was losing the battle. His attacker was using all its weight to push the knife down. As Dean's muscles began to protest and seize up, the knife slowly dipped until it nicked Dean's chest._

_Dean bit his lip and used all his strength to bring his legs up and under the attacker, then pushed it full force away from him. In doing so, the assailant managed to gouge a three inch, rather deep cut into Dean's chest._

_He was so pumped on adrenaline he barely even felt it now. He surged from his bed and quickly found the light switch. He flipped it on, afraid of what he would find. Dean was half expecting that damn demon to be in his room right now having only told Dean that story to give him a sense of false comfort._

_Dean spun around to face what had attacked him. His brother lay on the floor squinting in the harsh light, Dean's knife in his hand. Dean thought he was going to throw up._

"_Damn it, Sam! I swear if you don't cut this shit out soon I'm gonna cuff you to your bed every time I try to get some sleep."_

"_God, what did I do?" Sam looked from the blood dripping down Dean's bare chest to the bloody knife in his hand._

"_You upped the anti this time, Sammy. I almost miss the hair obsession. At least then you weren't trying to kill me!"_

"_I can't control it, Dean! What if this is what Dad knew was coming? What if I'm actually turning evil?"_

_Dean's heart froze in his chest at the look on his little brother's face. Sam looked like he did as a kid, pleading with Dean to fix things and make everything alright again. Back then, it was easy to do. Now, he wasn't sure if he could do it or not._

"_You're not turning evil, Sammy. I won't let that happen." He walked over to Sam and held out his hand. His brother handed him back his knife which he threw onto the bed behind him. Dean reached out again and Sam tentatively took it, allowing Dean to help him up._

_Next thing Dean knew, he was pushed hard up against the nearest wall by Sam's strong arms, knocking the wind out of him._

"_Sam, what the hell?!" Dean coughed out, trying to draw breath back into his abused lungs. As Dean fought back, Sam grabbed his wrists and easily pinned them above his head._

_Dean was absolutely horrified as Sam's lips pressed hard against his, banging his head into the wall behind him and bruising his lips. Dean saw stars, having hit his head for a second time in under an hour._

_After at least a minute of Dean struggling to break free, Sam pulled back and locked his lust filled eyes with his brother's fearful ones._

"_I can't wait any longer. I need you, Dean. I'm addicted to you." As Sam leaned back in he ran his tongue over the bloody slice in Dean's chest, making him hiss in pain. As Sam's head came away, Dean almost threw up as he saw his own blood coating his baby brother's lips. Sam smiled wickedly._

_"Mmm... Dean..." Sam practically purred. Dean continued to struggle against Sam's grasp._

* * *

Dean was frantic now. Sam seemed to have more strength then ever while he felt like his own was seeping out of him by the minute.

"Sammy, please…snap out this, you're scaring me." Dean pleaded quietly, his eyes begging his brother to stop, now, before this went too far.

Sam's eyes narrowed further with lust and wicked satisfaction at seeing his brother so vulnerable from his power over him. His lips turned in a wicked smile. He leaned forward, rapidly crushing his lips to his brother's once again, relishing the small whimper of pain and fear that slipped from his brother's lips. He swallowed it down, drinking up the pitiful sound and loving it. He pressed his body in closer, feeling his brother trying to retreat back from this further invasion of his personal space. Dean's body was pressed tightly against the wall, but he couldn't retreat any further and soon the full length of Sam's body was pinning him to wall, pressing the breath out of him as Sam's mouth insistently battened down on his.

Dean was getting light-headed, his thoughts fuzzy as his body screamed for air. Sam's lips were forcing open his mouth, his tongue plunging inside, forcefully probing his mouth. Sam's teeth came out to play as he nipped and bit the tender flesh of his tongue and lips, drawing blood, then sucking it in and licking it away with relish. Dean felt like he was going to throw up, the taste of copper zinging on his taste buds as his own blood was spilled. He felt hot tears streaking down his face and he thought he might have whimpered…yes, he, the great Dean Winchester, whimpered…he couldn't let this happen.

Dean renewed his struggle with his brother, desperately trying to wrench his wrists free from Sam's steely grip, railing his body against Sam's, hoping to overpower him. Sam's grip just crushed in tighter and he thought he was pretty sure he felt his wrist snap. He gasped and moaned in pain. Sam pressed his body harder against him. Sam was too strong, he was never gonna be able to get free, but he kept struggling none the less, hoping Sam would snap out of it or would be distracted enough that he'd get a chance. His struggling seemed to have a rather disheartening effect on his brother, though. Every move he made, every struggling breath he managed to drag in just excited his little brother further. Dean felt Sam's manhood coming to life against him, the flesh stirring in his jeans becoming harder by the second. Dean gagged at the thought and struggled all the harder, putting all his strength into the fight.

Sam moaned into his brother's mouth, shuddering with pleasure. Dean's struggling body writhing beneath him, the panicked movements and whimpered breaths, not unlike that of a wounded and frightened animal, stirred his body to reaction. Every desperate tug just made him want to take his brother even more. Soon…soon he would, but he was addicted to the fight his brother was putting up. He craved it, lusted for it. He would wring every little bit of it out of his brother that he could. He bucked his hips into Dean's twisting, struggling pelvis, raking his cock over the hardened muscle of his brother's thighs then the soft cock tucked into his briefs. His brother froze for a moment then fought violently once again, making him moan once again. He finally relinquished his cruel hold on his brother's lips. When he pulled away, his hooded, lust-filled eyes surveyed his brother features. There was blood on Dean's lips, dripping down on his chin. His eyes were blown wide with fear and his skin was incredibly pale, causing the freckles dappling his nose and upper cheeks to stand out. Dean's breath was coming in ragged pants from the exertion his fight was causing and from the abject terror he was in the throws of experiencing.

"Sammy! Sammy, please stop! I don't want to do this! Please! Please don't…please…" Dean whimpered, his words broken by panted and gasped breaths.

Sam's menacing laughter made his brother jerk and cringe away. Sam leaned in, running his wide, flat tongue up his big brother's cheek, licking up the salty tears that were falling over his soft skin. He did the same on the other side and licked his lips, tasting the fear. His eyes closed for a moment as he savored their flavor. His lips turned in another wicked grin as he slammed the wrist he knew he'd fractured into the wall, causing his brother to gasp and pale even further. While Dean was distracted, he shifted both of his brother's hands in one of his own large ones, and gripped down harshly. His brother groaned at the pressure on his injured wrist. Sam pressed in tight again, now using his freed hand to explore his brother's exposed body. He viciously twisted his brother's nipple, causing Dean's eyes to clench shut and a gasp of pain to slip out. He trailed lower, teasing his ribs, then his abdominals, inching his way down. He crushed in close, biting along underneath his brother's jaw, laving over the pricks of blood, making his way to his brother's ear. He bit down on the fleshy lobe at the same moment his hand slipped beneath the cotton of his brother's boxers and grasped the soft member in his steely grip. Dean's eyes shot open and he cried out at the forceful treatment of his cock and ear. Tears welled even faster now as he realized this was gonna happen and he had no control over any of it. He slammed his shut and kept them clenched tight, not wanting to watch his brother do this to him. His lips pressed together in a thin line as he made himself a promise that he wouldn't give Sam the satisfaction of crying out.

Sam licked at the shell of Dean's ear, his hot breath ghosting over the wet flesh as his rough hand stroked his brother's cock. Dean's body responded beneath the onslaught, stirring and coming to life in his hand. He stroked over the head and drug a nail up the vein pulsing on the underside of his brother's cock. Dean's breath hitched at the painful feeling. Sam resumed stroking the rapidly hardening flesh as he pressed his lips to Dean's ear.

"Yeah, Dean…you like that, don't you?...You like your baby brother's hand on your cock? Hmm? I'm gonna fuck you, Dean. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't move. Gonna make you cum, too…gonna make you cum whether you want to or not. God, Dean, fucking want you so bad…I've wanted you for so long and I'm gonna take you, hard and rough…" Sam purred then licked into the well of his ear.

Sam increased the speed of his stroking, feeling the hot, silky flesh pulsing beneath his palm. Dean's breathing was going a mile a minute as his body built to the unwanted release being forced on him. Tears crashed down his cheeks, pouring rapidly from his eyes. His mouth was pouring out a ceaseless litany of whimpered no's but it was no use, he could feel it coming. Sam licked his lips in anticipation, thrusting his body against Dean's hard thigh as he stroked feverishly to bring his brother off. Dean's body arched off the wall as his release hit, his eyes fluttering as cum pumped out over his brother's hand and his boxers. A struggled cry broke from his lips. Sam stroked the tender flesh through the orgasm and well after, knowing that the organ was now excruciatingly sensitive and overwrought with sensations. Dean sobbed, slamming his head back against the wall lightly at the abuse of his aching manhood. Finally, Sam released his cock, raising his cum-coated fingers up to his line of sight, fascinated.

Dean's eyes closed in absolute shame. He had cum…his body had enjoyed what Sam had done to him. He was disgusted with himself. He sobbed, wishing he could collapse and curl up on the ground and let the agonizing shame carry him away into darkness.

Sam stared at his glistening fingers, intoxicated but the sight of his brother's obvious pleasure. He licked at the cum, his eyes fluttering shut, moaning at the musky flavor. His eyes opened wide as a more enticing idea flooded his brain. He swiped the wet fingers over Dean's lips then plunged two fingers into his mouth, causing his brother's eyes to fly open and causing him to choke and gasp at the unexpected penetration. Sam stroked hard, fucking his brother's mouth with fingers, imagining what it would be like fucking his cock between the plump lips instead. He smiled, thinking would definitely have to do just that later. He withdrew his fingers and replacing them with his lips, penetrating Dean's mouth with his tongue, licking away Dean's own release from his big brother's lips and mouth. He moaned at the mingled taste of Dean cum, blood, and saliva. Sam couldn't wait any longer, he had to have his brother now. He pulled back and swung his huge fist at his unsuspecting brother, not hard enough to knock him out, but enough to daze him.

Dean slumped, dizzy and shaking, only being held up by Sam's terrible grip. He tried to shake the dizziness and confusion out of his head so he could maybe attempt an escape, but he couldn't shake off the weakness fast enough. Sam dragged him over to the bed, throwing him down on it on his stomach. He felt cuffs snapped down painfully tight around his wrists and felt his legs being tugged wide open and tied brutally tight to the bottom of the bed. He clenched his eyes shut and buried his head in the pillows, knowing full well what Sam was going to do to him. He heard Sam shifting around and thought that he was probably getting undressed. Sure enough, when his brother pressed against him, he felt nothing but his sweaty, hard-muscled flesh, no longer blocked by clothes. Sam had taken up his knife again, the bloody tip of which was being drug over his body.

Sam pressed the blade down on his back, drawing a long, thin strip of blood to the surface. He felt Sam's lips and tongue lapping at it. He repeated the action a few more times, savoring the hisses and whimpers he drew from his brother. Finally, he decided to move on. He tugged the cotton boxers up, ripping the knife blade through them then tore them free of Dean's body. Dean sobbed at being so exposed to his brother's eyes. Sam ran a finger down Dean's spine and into the crease between his buttocks. Dean cringed away from the touch. Sam put down the knife and planted his palms onto the cheeks and spread them wide for his appraising view. He leaned down and licked the furled muscle, causing his brother to shudder. He toyed with the entrance, snaking his tongue inside and teasing around the edges. As much as he would like to continue to play with the tasty little bit of flesh, the pressing need in his cock was making itself painfully known.

Sam slipped his hand under Dean's body, lifting him up slightly off the bed. He took his own cock in his hand, stroking it lazily for a moment, letting the pre-cum glaze over his flesh. Sam pressed the stiff flesh against his brother's entrance. He felt Dean tense and trying to struggle away from him, but he couldn't get far in his bounds. Sam smiled wickedly as he slammed forward into his brother's body. Dean screamed at the unprepared for penetration, his body writhing in agony. Sam felt Dean's muscle clamp down on him and gritted his teeth. He pulled back slightly then rammed harder, forcing his way in. Dean screamed out in pain, tears coursing once again down his face. He saw black around the edge of his vision. He felt Sam pull back and brutally slam into him again, tearing the tender flesh even further and he couldn't take it, he let the darkness take him.

Sam felt his brother go limp beneath him. He pulled back and slammed in even harder, almost able to fully seat himself inside now, the blood spilling from the torn flesh helping to lubricate his way. Sam pulled almost all the way out and rammed back with enough force to pitch the bed against the wall. Now that he was fully seated inside his brother's body, he stilled for a moment to catch his breath.

"Jesus, Dean…such a tight-ass!" he chuckled lightly, knowing now that his whoring big brother had most likely never been with a man or let himself be taken by a kinky, strap-on wielding woman, judging by the incredible tightness he felt right now. The thought that he was the first was making him even more lusty then he already was. He moved his hand to his brother's cock, stroking the sensitive flesh once again, feeling the lingering stickiness from the first release. He felt it coming back to life under his rough stroke and smiled all the more because he was going to make sure his brother came again, whether he wanted it or not. Sam began stroking in and out of Dean's body, keeping time with his tight, harsh strokes on Dean cock and guiding Dean's body back to him with his other hand, which was clamped bruisingly tight at his brother's hip. He pounded into him, their bodies resoundng with a wet slap with each contact. Dean's cock was full and hard now, leaking precum and pulsing steadily under his touch. He stroked over the head, causing a tingle to shoot through his brother's body. He could feel his own orgasm building to blinding height's inside him so he hastened his pace on Dean's cock, wanting him to cum first so he could feel his brother's body pulse around him from the inside out. Sam stilled his thrusts for a moment and worked Dean's cock harder and faster. Dean let out a moan unconsciously as his body felt his release coming to a head. Once he was sure Dean was almost there, Sam started thrusting again, hammering into Dean with terrible force. Dean gasped as the release crashed over him. He stopped breathing for several seconds before going limp against on the sweaty sheets, his body quivering as it fought to come down from his release.

The sensation of Dean cumming was incredible, his muscles practically milking Sam's own release from him. He buried himself deep as the cum started pouring out of him into his brother's body. He stroked himself through the waves of pleasure before finally letting his cock slip from his brother's gaping and torn entrance. He crawled up Dean's body, straddling himself over his brother's hips as he grabbed Dean's hair roughly and yanked his head back. Sam crushed his lips down on his brother's roughly taking his mouth again. All of a sudden, there was a sound from below of a door crashing open. Sam wrenched his lips away from his brother's and stopped to listen.

* * *

"_Sam? Dean? Where the hell are you boys?!" Bobby shouted._

* * *

"Shit!" Sam muttered, turning to look down on his brother again. He leant in for one last bruising kiss before jumping off him and struggling back into has pants and shirt. The sweat and cum making it more difficult but he managed it as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He went out to meet them, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

_Sam walked out into the hallway to greet his friend._

"_Hey, Bobby," he smiled affectionately._

"_Sam," Bobby acknowledged then glanced around suspiciously. "Where's your brother?"_

"_Oh, he ran out to grab some chow. We were starving."_

"_In what exactly? The Impala is still parked outside." Bobby's suspicions grew._

"_He… walked. It's a nice night, you know?"_

"_Sam, what the hell is going on?" Jo interrupted. She could sense something was off, but couldn't put her finger on it._

_A pain-filled groan came from the other room, justifying Bobby's concern. He immediately went into hunter mode._

"_Sam, I think you and I need to talk outside. Jo, go check on Dean for me."_

_Sam quickly moved to intercept Jo. "I just told you Dean wasn't here," he stated angrily._

"_Then you won't mind me checking, will you?" Jo shot back. She began to force her way past him but he grabbed tightly to her upper arm. She went to throw a punch at him but Bobby beat her to it._

_Sam stumbled back into the wall, releasing Jo's arm._

"_Jo, get Dean!" Bobby yelled, then moved towards Sam once again to subdue him._

* * *

Without looking back, Jo sprinted down the hall until she found Dean still tied up on the bed, unconscious, bleeding and utterly broken looking.

"Oh my God, Dean!" She choked out as knelt by his side and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. She used her other hand to tilt Dean's face towards her. He was unconscious and unresponsive. Her eyes filled with tears at what she knew had happened to him.

"Oh, God, Dean…I'm so sorry…so, so sorry…I never should have left you…" she whispered as she wept. She reached to pull the crumbled sheet off the floor and placed it over his body to give him what little bit of modesty and dignity back that she could.

Bobby came barreling into the room and stopped short, his bloodied lip quivering at the sight he found greeting him.

"Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph…Dean…" he whispered as his hand clamped over his mouth in shock and horror. Jo turned and looked at him with teary, pain-filled eyes before turning back to Dean. Bobby played the part, creeping closer to the wounded hunter and the girl. Jo was so distraught that she didn't register that something was wrong until it was too late. Bobby brought the butt of the gun down to her temple and she collapsed over her broken almost-lover. Bobby smiled in satisfaction, his eyes catching a gleam of light as a he turned, betraying his true identity at the shapeshifter they'd been looking for all along…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so the parts in italics are from the actual story. Reading that story first would definitely be helpful. And then you can read on through the rest of it. Now, I might continue this, seeing as how it is a divergence from the actual story and so other things would need to be shifted in the story to make this fit into it, but I want to know if anyone has an interest in me doing that or if you just think I should kinda treat this as PWP…let me know, thanks!!!

As always, please **Read and Review!!**

Also, I have a line of Supernatural jewelry I sell on eBay. I have links to examples of my work on my **Profile** if you wish to see them. I will be updating my **Profile** soon with fresh links, but the old ones will give you an idea of what they look like til then. Thanks for reading everybody!


End file.
